


Watching for the crown

by EvilWitchy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 18OI AU Week 2019: Day 7, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Crossover, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 20:27:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18972370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilWitchy/pseuds/EvilWitchy
Summary: Lee had a simple task: To kill a prince. But everything went wrong when he saw him. He realised he just couldn't bring himself to do it, strange feelings held him back. Deciding to deal with it later. Putting the unfamiliar feelings aside for now, Lee decided to take Jean-Jacques with him, to kill at a more appropriate time. It all ends up with an interesting relationship, in which they each learn something from one another.However, they still have a problem in the form of a sith lord, who wants to kill not only the prince, but also Lee, his own apprentice.





	Watching for the crown




End file.
